Come Back
by TheBlueBomb
Summary: Historia sobre la sexta temporada, haciendo caso omiso a los spoilers, esta es mi versión de como me gustaría que fuese, espero no liaros con el pasado y el presente. Beckett vuelve después de un año de haber roto su relación con Castle, ¿Conseguirá que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes?
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo

—Me alegra verla por aquí de nuevo, detective Beckett—Sonrió Gates—Sólo espero que esta vez se quede para siempre.

—No lo dude, señor, para eso he venido—Washington fue un gran error.—Contestó ella.

Victoria la miró con compasión, como si la comprendiese, demostrando un pequeño atisbo de madre con la detective.—Me alegra oír eso. Aquí tiene su placa, tendrá que hacer unas pruebas de tiro— Aunque sé que está perfectamente capacitada.—Aclaró haciendo una leve pausa al mismo tiempo que se colocaba las gafas sobre su pelo negro azabache contrastando con la americana roja en la que iba enfundada.—Es un simple protocolo.

—Lo sé—Respondió.—Gracias señor—Dicho esto, la ahora detective, volvió a colocarse su placa en el cinturón y abandonó el despacho.

—¿Beckett?—Preguntó una voz masculina en su espalda.

—Castle...—Susurró ella; esbozando una sonrisa sin que el escritor se diese cuenta.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—He vuelto—Le respondió mientras se giraba, mirándolo suplicante ante su silencio.

—Yo...—Ella se llevó una mano al pelo, despeinándose inconscientemente, se había quedado en

blanco, todo lo que había ensayado en su casa se había esfumado, justo cuando estaban cara a cara.

_**1 año antes.**_

Castle observaba melancólico la ciudad de Washington, apoyado en la repisa de la ventana, mientras miraba su reloj una y otra vez. No le gustaba esa vida, el tener que pedir un deseo a una estrella fugaz para que ella volviese a casa antes de la madrugada. Llevaba semanas sin verla, sin disfrutar de ella, sin poder tocarla ni besarla, hablaban por teléfono, pero, no era lo mismo.

Ella estaba de ciudad en ciudad, y nada más resolver un caso ya les asignaban uno nuevo, no podía seguir así, esperándola hasta las tantas para solo recibir un beso por su parte. La echaba de menos, a ella, a su Kate.

El sonido de la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos, volviéndose para observarla entrar, observar el sigilo con el que dejaba el abrigo en la percha y se dirigía a la cocina para tomarse algo de comer, pensando que él estaba dormido.

—Hola—Susurró haciendo que ella diese un respingo y por poco tirase el sándwich de pollo que engullía con ansia.

—¡Rick!—Exclamó.—Que susto me has dado...—Él se encogió de hombros—Deberías estar durmiendo, necesitas descansar...—Le recriminó.

—Ya, y tú...Dime, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sin comer?, por como te comías ese sándwich, yo diría que muuucho—Enfatizó esto último, cruzándose de brazos.

—Rick...—La agente especial miró su reloj de pulsera—Son las cuatro de la mañana, no tengo ganas de discutir...—Suspiró aclarándose los ojos.—Estoy cansada...

—Ya, bueno, pero resulta.—Hizo una pausa.—Que es la única hora en la que puede ver a mi futura prometida.—Dijo y se dejó caer en el sofá.—Hoy dormiré aquí, buenas noches

La luz se colaba sin timidez alguna por las ventanas abiertas de par en par del salón, cegando a la agente especial que hacía escasos minutos había abandonado la penumbra de su habitación. Bajó el último escalón de madera, procurando que sus tacones no hiciesen demasiado ruido mientras buscaba a Castle con la mirada.

—Buenos días—Le sonrío desde la cocina—¿Café?

Ella lo miró algo confundida, analizando cada gesto que el escritor realizaba, no solo descolocada por su cambio de actitud, sino porque se comportaba como si no hubiese sucedido nada, como al principio de mudarse.

—Sí, Gracias—Oye...Castle, anoche...

—Bueno, he estado pensando, acepté venir aquí con todas las consecuencias y privilegios, Kate.—Explicó—Y si es el FBI lo que te hace feliz lo acataré...

La detective frunció los labios negando con la cabeza mientras daba un sorbo escueto al café.—¿Sabes?—Él la miró inquisitivo.—Yo también he estado pensando...Rick, tu te mereces ser feliz, y esa felicidad yo no puedo dártela ahora mismo.—Se quita el anillo y lo deja en la encimera—Siento como si esto fuese un baile, un baile en el que la música ha dejado de sonar y ya no hay nada que hacer en la pista—Kate ladeó la cabeza—No te quiero para tenerte de adorno.—Él frunce el ceño, algo molesto ante su comentario.—Te quiero, pero, ahora no sé si eso es suficiente Rick, ya nada es lo mismo.

—Kate...—Beckett llevó el dedo índice a sus labios, silenciándolo y acto seguido puso el anillo en su mano.—Es lo mejor para nosotros, Rick, ahora no sé si lo que siento por ti es real, o es tan fuerte como para casarme contigo.

El escritor agachó la cabeza, buscando las fuerzas suficientes para poder contestarle.—Si eso...—Balbuceó.—Si eso es lo que quieres, espero que estés segura de lo que haces...Solo quiero que seas feliz...—Logró pronunciar al fin con voz rota.—Solo quiero que sepas que esta vez se acabó para siempre, no pienso seguir esperándote.—Cogió su chaqueta de cuero marrón y, echándosela al hombro se encaminó hacia la puerta.—Te...Daré una lista con las cosas que quiero, lo demás...—Hizo una pausa.—Tíralo, quémalo, haz lo que te de la gana.—Cerró la puerta con un fuerte portazo.

Kate se dejó caer en el sofá al mismo tiempo que miraba la hora en su reloj de pulsera—Las 9:30—Sería mejor que se diese prisa si no quería llegar tarde.

Castle se quedó unos momentos apoyado en la puerta de su loft, llevándose las manos a unos ojos inyectados en lágrimas mientras que maldecía a Beckett entre dientes, aludido a que medio imperio pelirrojo lo observaba inquisitiva.

—Richard querido, ¿Qué ocurre?—Preguntó Martha mientras avanzaba hacia su hijo.

El escritor hizo una mueca, desviando sus ojos azules hacia el techo, contemplándolo con tristeza, como si estuviese intentando ganar tiempo para darle una respuesta a su madre.—Ella...—Suspiró mientras se sacaba el anillo de la agente especial del bolsillo y se lo enseñaba a la pelirroja, la que le tomó de la mano, guiándolo hacia el sofá e indicándole que no se moviese de allí para volver minutos después con una botella de whisky y un par de vasos en la mano.

—Ahora, cuéntame que ha pasado.

El escritor se bebió de un trago el líquido ambarino para que después su madre le fuese llenando la copa monótonamente mientras que el escritor le relataba lo ocurrido.

—Oh, Richard...—Suspiró su madre.—Lo siento mucho querido...

—Ya...madre...pero, ella no sabía...'Si lo nuestro era real.'—La parafrasea.—Nosotros...

—Sigue.—Le animó.

—Nosotros...¡Nos íbamos a casar!, como puede ser tan rastrera de decirme que sí cuando no sabe si lo nuestro es real, he estado aguantando 4 meses en una ciudad que odio, para que después...¡Me eche!, me diga que 'Te quiero, pero no sé si eso es suficiete'—Solloza mientras deja caer la cabeza en el hombro de su madre y llora desconsoladamente.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lamento mucho la tarzanza pero no he podido subir antes, espero no liaros con el pasado y presente...Bueno, alllá vamos!**

* * *

Capítulo 2

—¡Castle!—Exclamó Esposito mientras zarandeaba a su compañero.

—Eh...¿Qué?—Preguntó él algo aturdido.

—¿Dónde estabas tío?

—Lo siento, estaba pensando.—Se disculpó el escritor.—¿Qué pasa?

El moreno frunció los labios negando con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que posaba una mano en el hombro del escritor, haciéndole saber que estaba ahí, gesto por el que el novelista sonrío agradecido.—Tenemos un caso.—Informó, ¿Vienes?

—Claro.—Respondió mientras buscaba a su compañera con la mirada.

* * *

—No, madre—Negó el escritor por enésima y duodécima vez.—Estoy seguro de esto, esto es lo que quiero, ahora mismo iré a informar a Gates y a los chicos de que deje la comisaría para irme un tiempo indefinido a algún lugar aleatorio del mundo que escogeré en el último momento.

—Richard...—Su madre iba a volver a replicar hasta que este la calló con la mirada y Martha finalmente se dio por vencida ante la idea del cabezota de su hijo—Está bien, si crees que es lo mejor para ti...—Suspiró mientras dejaba caer sus manos sobre su regazo.—Haz lo que quieras.

El escritor no se resistió y abrazó a su madre—Me voy ya—Dijo separándose de los brazos de la pelirroja y le dedicaba una tímida sonrisa.—Adiós—.

Se despidió el escritor, cerrando la puerta del loft con sutileza, procurando no despertar a Alexis, la que aún dormía encerrada entre las cuatro paredes de su habitación.

Decidió ir andando a la doce, tratando de grabar en su memoria el paisaje primaveral de lo que es ahora Nueva York, la gran ciudad. Ha vivido siempre aquí, y sabe que su marcha será por un tiempo algo largo, hasta que el permanente con el que se habían grabado las duras y últimas palabras de la detective se borrasen de su ahora dañado y fácil corazón.

Necesitaba irse, se estaba ahogando, y sabía que esa era la única manera de salvarse, y a veces no entendía como algo tan fácil como el amor podía llegar a destrozar a una persona.

En la comisaría, el dúo de detectives trabajaba en un caso algo complejo, sabían que ambos solos no rendían lo suficiente como para llevar todos los casos de Nueva York, echaban de menos a la pareja, la doce ya no es lo que era sin ellos, y para colmo, Gates les había asignado una nueva compañera, lo que en parte significaba que definitivamente, nada volvería a ser igual.

Desde que supieron que ya no había boda, todo el mundo se había preocupado bastante por la detective y el escritor, todos sabían que habían nacido para estar juntos, ellos mismos quizá no se diesen cuenta, pero, esperaban que algún día escogieran el camino fácil y acabasen felices y comiendo perdices.

Eso era una historia de amor, algo extraña pero lo era.

Y solo apartaron la vista de su pizarra cuando la nueva y Castle pisaron la comisaría, una abandonando el despacho de Gates con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y otro poniendo los pies fuera del ascensor, este último, no tenía muy buena cara, parecía que estuviese pasando una gripe o algo peor, y sí era peor, era una ruptura, una horrible ruptura con el amor de su vida. —¡Ey Castle!—Le saludaron animados los detectives, obteniendo una mediana sonrisa por parte del novelista.—Hola chicos, tengo que hablar con Gates, ¿Me disculpáis?—Ambos asintieron, haciendo paso al escritor.

La capitana le miraba con compasión, como si ya se esperase lo que le iba a decir, y durante unos segundos él pensó en si había perdido el tiempo viniendo aquí.

—¿Se le ha comido la lengua el gato?—Preguntó Gates recuperando la compostura, Castle negó.

—Pues hable, no tengo toda la mañana.

—Yo...—Titubeó con voz ronca, para después aclararse la garganta y llevarse una mano al pelo.

—¿Quiere dejar la comisaría?—Adivinó la Dama de hierro, y Rick le agradeció con la mirada que no le hubiese hecho contarlo una vez más, ya había tenido suficiente con los medios, pero, esa es otra historia.—Así es—Afirmó.

Gates se puso sus gafas a modo de diadema, camuflándolas entre su pelo negro azabache.

—Señor Castle, a lo largo de estos años que ha estado en la comisaría, dos y un par de meses conmigo, ha habido momentos que he llegado a detestarle, pero, otros en los que le he admirado, no solo por su determinación y valentía, sino, porque le he llegado a considerar parte del equipo.—Señaló a Espo y Ryan.—Un detective más de esta comisaría, un gran detective, y no quiero perderle en el equipo, y no solo yo, la nueva detective le ha solicitado como compañero, usted es quien decide, no puedo obligarlo a nada, pero, si pudiese, me encantaría que se quedase, solo piénselo.

* * *

Dejó la chaqueta en la sala y ni se molestó en encender la luz. Recorrió el camino a tientas hasta el baño, tratando de no tropezarse con las cajas de la mudanza que estaban desperdigadas por lo que se podría llamar salón. Al menos había luz.

Se sentó en el borde de la bañera y empezó a llenarla de agua. Sintió una presencia en su espalda y se giró instintivamente, su corazón estaba a cien. No solo porque se había dado un buen susto sino porque era él, estaba ahí, ante ella.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—Le preguntó mientras guardaba su arma y sonreía medianamente al observar que el escritor mantenía las manos en alto.

—Te echaba de menos—Confesó, algo más relajado.—Han sido seis semanas sin verte, muy largas—Enfatizó esto último y se acercó a ella.

—Yo también te echaba de menos...Pensaba que estabas en Nueva York—Le miró de arriba a abajo con lascivia y empezó a desabrocharse los botones, recreándose en todos y cada uno de ellos.

Castle tragó saliva.—Ve...nía a darte una sorpresa...

Beckett le hizo caso omiso. No quería parloteo, necesitaba sentirle.

Deslizó la prenda por sus hombros, ofreciéndole la buena vista de su sujetador de encaje negro. Perfectamente amoldado a sus pechos. Él reaccionó y se acercó lo suficiente a ella como para poder pasar sus brazos por su cintura, apretándole contra él. La federal empezó a quitarle la camisa al escritor. Azul. Arrancándosela de golpe y haciendo que los botones saliesen disparados a lugares remotos de la sala.

Él besó sus labios, con ansia, con el anhelo de 42 días sin verla. Enzarzándose en una batalla con su lengua y bajando con torpeza el pantalón de ella. Al contrario, Beckett se deshizo de la prenda con facilidad y acto seguido enredó las piernas en la cintura del escritor. Gimiendo levemente al sentir el erecto miembro del escritor haciendo fricción con su intimidad.

Demasiada pereza para subir las escaleras y hacerlo en un colchón de látex tirado en el suelo. Con cuidado, la empotró contra la pared. Las manos de ella viajaron hacia su pantalón, desabrochándolo y bajándolo hasta sus tobillos.

El novelista, centró su boca en su cuello, besándolo con parsimonia mientras que desabrochaba el sostén y cuando este dejó libre sus pechos lo tiró al suelo.

Sus labios llegaron hasta su pezón, lamiendo la aureola y acto seguido atrapándolo con sus labios. Arrancando leves gemidos de las cuerdas vocales de la inspectora.

Kate, volvió a ponerse en pie para quitarse las bragas con más facilidad. Rick la tumbó ente la montaña de ropa y procurando no dejar caer todo su peso sobre ella empezó a besar su abdomen mientras Beckett suspiraba.

Empezó a jugar con su lengua en su sexo. Abriéndose camino por sus pliegues, notando la humedad de ella en sus labios, la que instintivamente empezó a juguetear con el pelo del escritor, apretando su cabeza contra su intimidad entre gemidos.—Rick...—Jadeó.

Abrió los ojos rápidamente. Sintiéndose una extraña, ya que le resultaba realmente raro el cambio radical que acababa de sufrir su cabeza hacia escasos minutos.

Había sido un sueño, solo un maldito sueño demasiado real.

Se incorporó y miró la hora, a penas eran las cinco de la mañana, podría seguir durmiendo, pero prefería no hacerlo, no quería que su subconsciente volviese a jugarle otra mala pasada como esta.

Se quitó la ancha camiseta negra y bajó sus bragas con pesadez. Aún era de noche, por lo que mantuvo las persianas cerradas y las cortinas corridas. Se encerró en el baño y se miró al espejo. Su cuerpo había sufrido alguno que otro cambio en este último año; Había adelgazado varios kilos, su cuerpo algo tostado había vuelto a la palidez del de una inspectora de homicidios 7 años atrás.

No pudo más, se derrumbó. Rompió llanto, silenciosamente, no sólo por lo ocurrido por el escritor, su vida no le había sido fácil, tal vez no había tomado las decisiones correctas, sí, somos humanos, cometemos errores, sí, entendía que el escritor la ignorase, pero, desde el asesinato de su madre había tenido miedo de meterse de lleno en una relación y luego perder a esa persona.

Sí, la había perdido, pero eso no significaba que no pudiese recuperarla.

Se limpió las lágrimas con el antebrazo y se sonrío. Debía ser fuerte. Ella era fuerte.

—Matt no tenía coartada para el asesinato—Dijo Allie y miró al escritor—Tiene motivos, a demás el portero le vio salir a as 12:30 de su apartamento. Le tenemos.—Ambos sonrieron.

—A por él—Intervino Espósito y el trío comenzó a andar hacia el acensor.

—¿A dónde van?—Le preguntó Beckett a Ryan

—Van a detener a un sospechoso, al parecer ya han resuelto el caso—Le respondió mientras dibujaba unas comillas en el aire y miraba al dúo de detectives y al novelista.

—Oye Ryan...Siento lo de Espo y tú...—Suspiró y se llevo ambas manos a los ojos.—Todo esto es por mi culpa...

El rubio negó y le cogió la mano—Ya verás como todo volverá a ser como antes, estoy seguro.

—Ryan...—Kevin la silenció con la mirada.—Te lo prometo.

Él y el moreno había discutido la noche anterior cuando el irlandés había ido a casa de Javier a tratar de hacer la paz entre la inspectora y él. Este le seguía guardando rencor, no solo por lo ocurrido con Castle, sino porque abandonó la doce, desapareció y según él pretendía volver como si nada.

Sólo debía entrar en razón, pero a ver quién conseguía que lo entendiese ya que a veces podía ser casi tan cabezota como Beckett o incluso más.

Kate vertió el café en el fregadero, con rabia y soltó un pequeño bufido. Ya nada era como antes

Allie miró desafiante al sospechoso. Mordiéndose el labio para tratar de canalizar su rabia y no liarse a puñetazos con el detenido, le estaba hartando.

—¿Sabes qué?—Se encogió de hombros—Me da igual. Te tenemos, son pruebas suficientes como para llevarte a jucicio, Matt. Tenías motivos, no tienes coartada, se acabó.

—Se acabó—Repitió el escritor, con voz cantarina pero en un susurro.

El hombre los miró derrotado.—Ella...Iba a dejarme...No podía permitirlo...

Había sido suficiente, no lo había hecho con las palabras exactas, pero había confesado.

Salieron de la sala, Allie sonreía, el escritor no. Por un instante su mirada celeste se cruzó con el avellana verdoso de la inspectora. Ella le miró suplicante, pero él, con toda su fuerza de voluntad, le devolvió la mirada fría. Ensayada específicamente en el espejo durante horas. Por ella y solo para ella.

—Rick—Allie lo sacó de sus pensamientos—¿Te apetece ir a comer algo?

—Creo que paso—El escritor le sonrío tiernamente—¿Quedamos para cenar? Estoy algo cansado de este caso y necesito airearme un poco.

—Pues para cenar entonces—Sonrío y cogió su chaqueta—Hasta esta noche.

Él iba a hacer lo mismo cuando alguien le agarró con fuerza o más bien, decisión, el brazo derecho, haciendo que sus músculos se tensaran y su corazón palpitase a 130 por hora.

—Rick—Le imploró—Por favor.

Continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno lamento mucho la tardanza...Aquí un capi doble, en unos segundos pondré en 4! Espero Reviews! **

Gracias por leer!

* * *

3

¿Nunca has sentido como si el corazón se te fuese a salir del pecho?, como si sintieses la necesidad de taparte la boca ya que—Aunque sea imposible—Crees que en algún que otro momento este se va a escapar de la caja torácica y no sabes que te matará antes, estos nervios o el no tener el órgano más importante de todo tu cuerpo.—Qu...é...—Se aclara la garganta—¿Qué quieres?—A ti.  
—Yo...Castle...—Coge aire. Vamos Kate—Me gustaría hablar contigo.

Lo sabía. Sabía que en algún momento ocurriría, aún así no estaba preparado para responder a esa pregunta, al menos por ahora, podría poner cualquier escusa, bueno, en eso se basaba su vida, en inventar historias—Y en sufrir por amor—Ni si quiera sabía quién era.  
—Castle...—Pidió Kate, haciendo uso de todo su orgullo y valentía.  
—Kate.—Kate.—Yo...  
—Podemos solo...quedar para comer...—Como amigos.—Aclara, tirándose una jarra de agua por encima a si misma.  
—Lo siento—Más agua—He quedado con mi madre y con Alexis.  
—¿Cenar?  
—También tengo planes...¿Mañana?  
La detective asiente, no muy convencida.—Mañana—Le parafrasea aún con la cabeza agachas.

Una puerta se abre, otra se cierra. Beckett se deja caer en el suelo, deslizando la espalda por la puerta de madera blanca. No sabe si reír o llorar. Tampoco ha ido tan mal, ¿No?, aunque aún sigue en vilo, tiene planes. ¡Planes! Y digamos que no le ha informado de ellos como ha hecho con Alexis y su madre.  
—Allison—Su nombre—El que ya se ha aprendido— Sale de sus labios en un hilo de voz, en el que se pueden discernir pequeños atisbos de rabia y tristeza.

Vuelve a derrumbarse. ¿Dejará su cerebro de recordarle sus errores algún día?

—Me ha dicho que hablemos—Castle admite, con voz rota, mirando a su madre con impotencia.

Desde siempre ha sido su confidente, hasta incluso su mejor amiga—A parte de una pequeña parte de Beckett, en un pasado ahora algo lejano—. Sabe hasta sus más ocultas desgracias y su más destapados placeres, pero, no hay nadie capaz de comprender su dolor.

—¿Y tú que le has dicho?—Cotillea Martha. Algo tan habitual en ella a lo que ya se ha acostumbrado, de tal manera que si le faltase, otro pequeño hueco de su vida quedaría vacío.  
—Pues...Que le voy a decir...—Hace una pausa—Que tenía planes...—La pelirroja suspira, cerrando los ojos por un momento.  
—Pero he quedado con ella mañana—El mar azul sale a la escena otra vez. Lo mira sorprendida, tratando que ese deseo de curvar sus labios hacia arriba cese en su interior.  
—Y...¿Qué vas a decirle?—Ni siquiera había pensado en ello, se lleva las manos a la cabeza, hace una leve mueca y se encoje de hombros.  
—No lo sé madre, no lo sé.

Y se encierra en su despacho, por una vez más en aquel tortuoso año en el que, ha visto el dolor de su hijo en primera fila, la actriz se pregunta. ¿Dónde está el inmaduro de su hijo?

No puede borrar esa estúpida sonrisa de su cara mientras que su novio.—Ahora prometido—La abraza por detrás. Observando su nueva casa como dos adolescentes que empiezan a vivir juntos.  
Ella se gira y enreda sus brazo alrededor de su cuello, frente contra frente. No hacen falta palabras para decirse mutuamente lo que sienten, ambos lo desprenden como ambientadores de buena calidad por toda la sala. Todo sitio a donde van.

No es difícil adivinar que están enamorados.

—Es perfecto—Le dice ella, para después devorar sus labios con ansia y enredar sus piernas al rededor de la cintura del escritor. —Te quiero—Vuelve a besarle.

—Y yo a ti.—Le corresponde él mientras la deja encima de la encimera.  
—¿Sabes?, Tengo una idea para estrenar nuevo hogar...—Rick arquea una ceja y como toda respuesta ella se muerde el labio haciéndole comprender sus intenciones.

Esa mujer le vuelve loco, tanto su físico como su forma de pensar, la de ser. Todo en ella le impresiona. Incluso ahora, a pesar de haberla visto desnuda centenares de veces, de haber besado el rincón más oculto de su piel, su intriga por descubrirla sigue intacta, el cosquilleo en su estómago no cesa e el amor hacia ella sigue ahí incondicionalmente.

—Tengo dos preguntas para ti...—El escritor sonrió mientras enredaba algún que otro fideo en los palillos chinos.  
—Dispara—Respondió Allie, mirando divertida al escritor.  
—Uno-Enumeró—¿Por qué te hiciste poli?

La rubia soltó un leve suspiro y se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, sabía que en algún que otro momento tendría que contestar esa pregunta.  
—¿Y la dos?—Trató de escabullirse.  
—Vayamos por partes—Rick percibió el nerviosismo de su compañera y le dedicó una mirada de compasión.  
—Ey, si no quieres hablar de ello...Podemos pasar directamente a la dos...—O descartar ambas—Se  
apresuró a decir.

Ella negó exageradamente con la cabeza, cogiendo una bocanada de aire antes de empezar a hablar.  
—Cuando...—Empezó a hablar sintiendo como se le quebraba la voz—Crecí en Rosewood, y cuando estaba en el instituto empecé a salir con un chico, fue mi primer amor, y sentía que era el amor de mi vida—Allie rió nerviosa, tomándose unos segundos para continuar, ahora venía la peor parte—Pero un día desapareció. Así, sin más. Cinco meses más tarde encontraron su cuerpo, en mitad del bosque. Y cuando encontraron al asesino no hicieron nada, lo dejaron en libertad con cargos porque según ellos no tenían suficientes pruebas para acusarlo—Desde ese día me propuse que nadie se quedaría sin descansar en paz por un par de polis corruptos—Rick limpió las lágrimas que habían empezado a correr por las mejillas de la rubia y acto seguido ella pasó su antebrazo por sus emborronados ojos.

—¿Y la otra pregunta?—Allie le miró por unos segundos, cruzando sus ojos con los del escritor para después desviar su mirada al suelo de parqué, centrando su atención en sus pies descalzos, sintiendo como su visión volvía a entorpecerse.

Y como toda respuesta, el escritor la abrazó apretándola contra su cuerpo mientras negaba con la cabeza—Es tarde descansa—Ya había tenido suficiente por hoy.

Durante ese año el hecho de pasar la mitad de su tiempo junto a ella había hecho que en el interior del escritor despertaran sentimientos, pero no esa clase de sentimientos, ya que ella tan solo tenía 26 y el ya había cumplido unos 43 bien conservados. Quería a Allie, como una amiga en incluso como su hermana pequeña, había estado ahí en sus horas bajas, y si hubiese rechazado la oferta de Gates, seguramente él ahora mismo estaría en algún lugar más remoto del mundo, de fiesta en fiesta, tratando de ahogar sus penas.

Pero aún así la pregunta número dos seguía revoloteando por su cabeza. ¿Por qué había pedido que fuese su compañero?

Una luz cegadora le hizo abrir los párpados rápidamente, pero en un auto reflejo volvió a cerrarlos cuando a penas habían pasado dos segundos de su brusco despertar. Cuando sus párpados se relajaron un poco, miró el entorno en el que se encontraba, algo desconcertado ya que no estaba en su casa y mucho menos en su dormitorio.

Entonces cayó en la cuenta y algo más relajado estiró sus músculos, haciendo que estos emitiesen algún que otro sonido, avisándole de que no era muy bueno eso de dormir en el sofá. Un pequeño papel amarillo sobre una bandeja con un café y un bollo llamó su atención. ¡Allie, claro! Enseguida lo tomó entre sus manos y lo leyó en voz alta:

¡Buenos días dormilón! Estoy segura de que si estás leyendo esto es porque ya te has despertado y habrás podido comprobar que no estoy, me he ido a la comisaría tranquilo, no hay ningún caso, solo montañas de papeleo y como sé que eso no te interesa he decidido no despertarte, ¡Ahí tienes el desayuno! Si hay algo interesante te llamaré.  
_  
__**Firmado ±Allie±**_

Rick sonrío inconscientemente mientras se bebía el café y terminaba de meterse el último bocado de bollo en la boca.


	4. Chapter 4

**Y como dije en el capi anterior!**

* * *

**4.**

Beckett arrugó el vaso de café del Starbucks mordiéndose el labio mientras miraba como Allison realizaba el papeleo. Odiaba a esa tía. Sentía como si le estuviese robando su identidad, era inevitable verse reflejada en ella y cuando Ryan le contó que había sido ella la que pidió la colaboración del escritor por poco estalla de rabia.

Tiró el cartón desfigurado a la papelera y se dirigió a la sala de descanso con aún alguno que otro informe sin rellenar en la mano.

Miró en la máquina de café y entonces recordó que aquella noche iba a cenar con Castle, ella y él solos. Era su oportunidad para hablar con él, no esperaba que todo volviese a ser como antes, pero que al menos pudiesen establecer una relación visual no era mucho pedir, ¿No?

—¡Beckett!—Ryan asomó la cabeza por la puerta y dijo:—Tenemos un caso.

Aquello hizo que Beckett sonriese, era su primer caso y eso significaba que las cosas empezaban a mejorar y que volvían a ser un poquito como antes.

* * *

Beckett aparcó su Crown Victoria a escasos metros de la cinta amarilla. Aunque había pasado un año ella no había olvidado su monótono ritual. Caminó junto a Ryan, en silencio, hasta la cinta amarilla y justo antes de levantarla para adentrarse de lleno en el mundo del crimen de nuevo, cerró los ojos, unas milésimas de segundos quizá, aspiró una escueta bocanada de aire y lo hizo.

—Perlmutter...—.Beckett saludó. La verdad es que esperaba ver a Lanie, aunque quizá fuese esa otra cosa que incluía en su reincorporación.

—Buenos días para usted también, Inspectora Beckett, ¿O debería decir agente especial? —El forense recalcó la última palabra mientras fruncía el ceño—¿Este caso tiene que ver con el FBI?

—Beckett ha vuelto—Ryan decidió intervenir y Beckett lo agradeció con la mirada.

—Oh...Bueno, me alegro entonces—Perlmutter se dio el gusto de mostrar una leve sonrisa y volvió al cadaver—Bueno, entonces, os presento a Martha Adiens, 35 años.

—¿Causa de la muerte?—Se apresuró a preguntar la inspectora haciendo que como toda respuesta el forense sonriese con ironía, pidiéndole que no le interrumpiese.

—Un tiro en la cabeza de calibre 25, aunque también tiene marcas de forcejeo.

—¿Un robo que salió mal?—Se aventuró Ryan.

Perlmutter chasqueó los dedos.—Algo así—Sacó la cartera de una bolsa de pruebas y abrió por el lado en el que se guardaban los billetes. Vacío.

—Pero no se ha llevado el carné de identidad, ¿Quería que la identificáramos?—Dijo Beckett y él se encogió de hombros para después apuntar a la víctima con el dedo índice.

—Pero—Hizo una pequeña pausa—Eso no es todo—Sacó un pequeño posit y—Después de que se pusiese el guante de usar y tirar—Se lo pasó a Kate.

—_El pasado no se puede curar, me dijeron una vez. TP._—Leyó en voz alta.

—¿Qué quiere decir?, ¿TP?—Preguntó Ryan mientras tomaba el posit y lo leía mentalmente.

—Lo tenía pegado en la frente—Informó Perlmutter.

—Está claro que esto no es un robo que salió mal—Beckett frunció los labios, analizando el lugar con la mirada. No quería pasar ningún detalle.

Cerró la puerta de su loft, su sonrisa era delatadora y en cuanto su madre se percató de ella, empezó a negar con la cabeza, haciendo que el escritor la mirase confundido.

—¿Qué pasa?—. Preguntó él, dejando su chaqueta en el perchero y acercándose a la pelirroja.

—¿Qué qué pasa?—Martha le miró atónita.—Explícamelo tú—Se cruzó de brazos aún con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Oye, oye, que esto no es lo que parece.

La pelirroja arqueó una ceja sin llegar a creerselo.—¿No?

—A ver, solamente dormimos...¡Tiene 25 años por dios!, ¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy?—Castle suspiró—A demás yo...Después de lo de Kate...

Su madre, al ver que aquel tema seguía siendo demasiado delicado para él le posó la mano en el hombro. Tratando de darle a entender que no hacía falta que siguiese hablando. Gesto que Castle le agradeció con una sonrisa.

—Bueno...¿Y Alexis?

—¡Oh!, Bueno...—Martha se mordió el labio.—Está de paseo con su nuevo novio ese...¿Cómo se llamaba?—La pelirroja hizo un repaso mental de nombres, tratando de cotejarlos con la cara del chico—Como el mismo se definía—Frutariano.

—Pi...—Castle masculló. Odiaba a ese tío, no entendía que veía su hija en él. Su niña. ¿Cómo podía estar con alguien así?

Martha chasqueó los dedos.—¡Pi!—Le parafrasea, riendo levemente ante la actituz de su hijo. La verdad es que a él no le cae muy bien el joven pero, tampoco le caía bien Kyra y acabó aguantándola, aunque bien sabía ella como iba a acabar esa relación y por eso esperaba que su hijo viese también las cosas desde su punto de vista.

Castle rueda los ojos, no tenía muchas ganas de discutir en esos momentos por lo que se dio la vuelta y desapareció entre la montaña de papeles que cubría su despacho.

Se sentó en la silla cogió el portatil. Una sensación de melancolía lo inundó. Hacía tanto tiempo que no escribía. Cuando Kate apartó de su lado al escritor, cuando, tras aquella noche de mirar al infinito entre lamentos decidió que nada sería como antes una parte de él murió. Una parte que, lenta, muy lentamente estaba empezando a revivir.


End file.
